


Ritual

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that being blasted to the ground and knocked unconscious by the very (and now grown up) daughter of the very woman he once—and still—loved would send Meta Knight reeling back to the very moment where that woman he loved had been killed... But surprisingly, that wasn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think this pairing is canon XD This takes place during "Crusade for the Blade", after Meta Knight is knocked unconscious. The rest explains itself.

 

 

**Ritual**

_“We’re right into a place of fire_

  
_We hold our heads up high tonight_   
_And we breathe the smoke of fear we owe_   
_We let our hearts upside tonight…”_   


 

**\- “Ritual”, Ellie Goulding**

 

* * *

 

　

Meta Knight was the only one who seemed to be okay with the concept of not sleeping. He didn't really need to sleep. He was a star warrior, and star warriors were built physically differently than the Cappies in Cappy Town—meaning Cappies needed sleep, while star warriors such as himself _didn't_ need it. Considering the horrible things he had seen in his (seemingly) incredibly long lifetime, it was understandable. Considering _his_ past, it was _very_ understandable.  
  
Even in Meta Knight's current, comatose state, a chill passed through his body.  
  
His past was a constant plague on his mind, and no matter how long he could go without thinking of all of it—his dark and mysterious upbringing, the many friends he had who died before his very eyes, and the girl he loved who was also part of the many casualties—it always, _always_ came back to haunt him. And when it did, it was usually because his body would shut down and he would subconsciously retreat to his mind, where the lost catacombs of his memories were buried.  
  
 _Sleep._  
  
He knew that some events seen could not be unseen. Those memories of his were scars that would never fade, and no amount of _lack_ of sleep could change that.  
  
One would think that being blasted to the ground and knocked unconscious by the very (and now grown up) daughter of the very woman he once—and still—loved would send Meta Knight reeling back to the very moment where that very woman he loved had been killed...  
  
But surprisingly, that wasn't the case.

* * *

  
  
_Instead of blood there was light. Instead of seeing her limp form lying in a pool of blood on the cave floor, Garlude was sitting up—sitting **next** to Meta Knight. The small fire they'd set up was illuminating her light purple hair and her magenta eyes—eyes that always lit up when he kissed her, or when she was thinking of her daughter. She was pressing herself against him—both for extra warmth from the cold as well as comfort—as she always had in their later relationship, when and where it was no longer just friendship, but something much, **much** more.  
_  
 _The two warriors were silent. The following day would be the very day that they would retrieve the Galaxia sword—another step in the right direction, toward eventual peace throughout the universe. Of course, that would only happen if and when Nightmare was defeated. This was just one small step, and they both knew it. Nonetheless, it was a step that needed to be taken. Just like each battle, no matter how small, was a step. A battle won was a step forward—a battle lost was a step back. The final war was still years away._  
  
 _Meta Knight's hard yellow eyes gazed over at the female pressed up against him. There was something about the thoughtful yet firm expression on her face—her own gaze fixated on the fire—and the way the flames were reflected perfectly in her magenta eyes. Meta Knight could only guess that Garlude was thinking of her daughter and of the mission about to come to a seemingly happy conclusion. Meta Knight himself, however, saw Garlude's diligence through the reflection of the fire in her eyes. There was a very similar fire fueling her strength and perseverance that could very much bring a change—a change that would bring a free, united and tranquil universe._  
  
 _Garlude spent several moments gazing at the flames before them. In a single heartbeat, her body was turned toward him, and her hands found his mask. He turned toward her, unflinching from her touch. She was one of the only people who'd ever seen him without his mask, and he intended to keep it that way._  
  
 _Slowly she lifted his mask over his head, seeing his yellow eyes and face in full for the first time in quite awhile. It hadn't been to long, of course, but it felt like an eternity for Garlude. Tossing the mask aside, she didn't spare a single moment to press her warm lips against Meta Knight's, who in turn kissed back—almost greedily, desperately. Almost as though the future seemed bleak, and in reality the future **was** bleak. It seemed like the war they were fighting for would never end—something which Garlude and Meta Knight were not naive about in the slightest. It was something they accepted long before. Another aspect of war the two weren't naive about was the loss of life. In war, they knew, there was casualties. There would **always** be casualties, as well as risky—yet noble—sacrifices._  
  
 _"We could die at anytime..." Garlude said knowingly, as she helped Meta Knight remove her clothing and slip off her panties. Within moments she was completely nude, the cold air chilling her skin and hardening her nipples. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, but she didn't allow the cold to ruin the burning heat that began to flood between her legs. Meta Knight nipped at her neck, his hands coming up to cup her breasts between his palms, tweaking and pinching her nipples every few seconds with his fingers._  
  
 _Meta Knight carefully laid her on the dirt floor, but didn't let up on his movements. He did, however, pull away for a moment to gaze down at his partner with a thoughtful expression. "I know," he answered honestly, not wanting to try and cover up the truth with reassurance, as most men did with their frightened lovers. "But **I** won't let you die."_  
  
 _Garlude cracked a smile. "I can take care of myself, you know... I don't want you to worry about me."_  
  
 _Before Meta Knight could even respond, Garlude pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "I just want you," she said softly, almost in a hushed whisper. She kept her eyes locked on his as her hand glided down to grip his erection. "I want **you** , Meta Knight. I want you **now**... in every way possible."_  
  
 _Meta Knight took that as the cue to continue what he had already started. Garlude moaned loudly as he fondled and sucked her breasts, lightly biting each nipple between his teeth. Because of the slight size difference, he had to move down, trailing his lips down her abdomen as he did so. His hands quickly found her legs, and he rubbed her inner thighs, loving the shudder from her body._  
  
 _He wasted no time with his next action._  
  
 _Garlude arched her back and moaned when she felt Meta Knight's hardened member enter her slick entrance in one quick thrust. The next thrust caused her to throw her head back, his name spilling from her throat in a satisfied cry._  
  
" **Meta Knight!** "

* * *

  
  
"Meta Knight..."  
  
"... _Meta Knight_!"  
  
"Hold on now, I think he's waking up..."  
  
"...he sure did hit the ground hard..."  
  
Meta Knight can feel the memory drift away as he slowly came to, gathering the familiar faces of his friends surrounding him. His body ached, and he suddenly found that Blade Knight's comment about him hitting the ground rather hard to be quite true.  
  
 _"We could die at anytime..."_  
  
Garlude's words rang true, but it caught the star warrior off guard that those were the words—her words—he'd just heard. A sense of regret stabbed him in the chest when he thought about how quickly their last time having sex had gone by. Their _first_ time had been a special time in their relationship (particularly special in his entire lifetime), so he found it odd that it was the memory of their _last_ time that he'd just awaken from.  
  
 _If only..._  
  
If only he could have made the experience worth while, had he known that Garlude was going die the following day...  
  
He would have tried to make every moment as memorable as their first time.


End file.
